A Whole and a Half
by DerpNugget
Summary: Nashi Dragneel has everything he could ever need and want. But what he doesn't expect is to have his world turned upside down by a lovable girl named Lauren and her loyal exceed Momo. Get ready for some breathtaking and enchanting journeys as the two learn to grow up and learn about not only about the world, but themselves as well.
1. A Journey Begins

**Chapter One**

 **A Journey Begins**

Nashi Dragneel, the son of Lucy and Natsu Dragneel with an ambition to become the strongest wizard in all of Fiore, was having his fourteenth birthday party at the guild Fairy Tail. He was loved by his parents, the guild and its master ever since he was born into the world. Some other wizards, like Gray and Juvia Fullbuster had twins named Storm and Rani who had both already turned fourteen. Man, what kind of person would be upset on a day like this? He thought.

... … …

"Keep running. Don't stop. You need to go faster Lauren!" A young girl told herself as she sprinted away from a mob of furious villagers with swords and other weapons. Lauren Sparks was a thirteen year old girl who was what people consider as a half-blood. A person who is half human and half god, demon, dragon and any other "lower" form of species. Unfortunately for her, she was a half-demon, daughter of one of the most powerful demon books of Zeref to be exact. His name was Raheem Sparks, second most powerful demon next to E.N.D. Her mother, Cassandra Amaranth, was an energy dragon slayer, making Lauren a fourth generation dragon slayer and even more dangerous. As she turned a past the watchtower, Lauren saw that she was cornered.

"You, I saw your eye, It changed color. GET OUT OF OUR VILLAGE YOU MONSTER!" screamed the mayor. "THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'M TRYING TO DO, STUPID!" Lauren retorted. The mayor's hate became even more evident as his small army was closing in. Lauren could easily take down all the soldiers, but she had seen that they all had wives, sons or daughters. She couldn't bear to rip them apart. Just like they did to me… Lauren shook her head; no she shouldn't think like that, if she does, then she would truly become the monster that they call her. I'll let them beat me up and then I'll escape…I've done that before, I can do it again. Then, suddenly, she was lifted up into the air by some outside force.

"MOMO!" She cried as she turned to face her savior. A purple colored exceed wearing a small red vest and a gray skirt was lifting her up and flying her away into the middle of the woods. "Do you know how stupid that was? You should've just beaten them up, I know you easily can, you have every right to." Lauren couldn't say anything; she knew that Momo knew the answer why she didn't lay a finger on them. When they had landed, the duo set up camp, and ate in silence until it was time to go to sleep. Am I supposed to live like this forever? The girl thought as she fell asleep under the bright stars and crescent moon.

… … …

"Goodnight!" Nashi told his parents as he went to his bedroom. Right before he went to bed, he saw and orange glow in the middle of the forest, smoke slithering through the air like a beacon. He was curious and decided that he would check it out in the morning. It couldn't have been a camper; nobody camped there because of the forest Vulcans that lived in the caves of the woods. Is there someone that desperate that they had to stay there? They only need to walk a mile or two to get into town, and if it was deliberate then why? Are they avoiding the town? Who would do that? With questions swimming through his head he drifted off into peaceful sleep.

...

Lauren woke up at sunrise to the friendly chirps and whistles of the colorful birds that flew by. She tried to go back to sleep seeing as it was ridiculously early, but couldn't because she was already awake. Sighing Lauren started to cook breakfast, they never really had a lot of food with them seeing as they wanted to travel lightly due to their little "situation". They mostly lived off the land scavenging for roots or hunting. Cooking some wild mushrooms-yes, they were SAFE to eat, she had learned that lesson long ago- Lauren glanced over at Momo. She was still asleep and didn't want to bother her since Momo got cranky in the mornings. When she finished cooking, she decided to finally wake up Momo in the most gentle and calming way…

Slowly taking out her guitar, Lauren started to violently strum it playing their normal wake up song. Momo jolted up and started to look around for any danger and saw Lauren clutching her instrument and snickering at her friend's rude awakening. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Momo yelled, glaring at her friend for waking her from her peaceful slumber. " _Me?_ Why, I have been sitting here the whole time quietly cooking breakfast." "You are the definition of an asshole, you know that?" Momo said angrily. "Whatever, you're gonna have to wake up someday Sleepybutt." Growling, the purple exceed ate her breakfast and started to pack away their things. But suddenly Lauren warned, "Somebody's here. Hide." With a quick nod, they both hid in their hiding spots.

…

Nashi was investigating the area where the fire had come from and said, "I swear there was a campfire here…What is going on?"

Out of nowhere a figure jumped on top of him, forcing him to look at the ground and not his attacker. "Who are you? Who sent you? And what do you want?" A deadly and serious voice asked. Nashi sniffed his opponent to try and find some weaknesses. He smelled a strong scent of roses and sugar. _A girl?_ He thought. _What the heck? How is she so much stronger than me? I CAN'T EVEN MOVE!_ "Answer me or I will slit your throat." She threatened. "Um, my name's Nashi Dragneel and I kinda saw a campfire over here and wanted to check it out since nobody ever camps here!" He quickly replied. "I'll let you go on one condition. You are not allowed to even touch me and if you do I will knock you out and leave you were you came from understand?" Terrified, Nashi squeaked, "Yes, ma'am!" "Okay, good." And with that the girl got off an extremely shaken Nashi and sat down in front of him.

When he finally caught his breath he looked up to see her take off the hood of her cloak and remove the bandana that was covering most of her face. _WOW! SHE IS SUPER PRETTY! LIKE MODEL MATERIAL…But what's she doing here?_ Then with a long sigh, she opened her eyes and chirped, "Hey! My name's Lauren Sparks. It's nice to meet you Nashi!" Just then, Nashi saw the colors of her left eye change from brown to purple. The color of fear. _Oh God…Is she what I think she is?_

…

Lauren quickly closed her eyes again and faced down for the long awaited scream. She knew if things turned ugly, Momo would jump out of the bushes and fly her away. But nothing happened; she looked up to see a smiling face greet her. "Cool! Want to come with me and meet my friends?" Nashi cordially asked. With a shocked but joyful expression, Lauren replied, "Sure! Why not?"

…

 **Hey guys! My name is DerpNugget, but you can call me Derpy! This is my FIRST EVER FANFICTION! Yay! I'm pretty busy at this moment of time so I may or may not post regularly on a schedule and I'm only a kid so tell me if I need to fix anything. And I'm not exactly sure if I want to continue this or not but I most likely will. So that was it! I hope you enjoyed it! DERPY OUT! XD**


	2. Struggles

**Chapter Two**

 **Struggles**

"Oh God, what was I thinking?!"Lauren yelled frustrated. She still could not believe that she said yes. Curse her friendly demeanor! She was pacing around the campsite like a lost puppy, worried and confused. Momo looked at the poor girl sympathetically and shook her head, "You made a commitment, this is your problem not mine." Enraged Lauren looked at her friend with a gleaming red eye and yelled, "AW HELL NO! YOU'RE COMIN' WITH ME! WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Terrified at her friend's sudden actions, Momo nodded. She rarely saw Lauren angry, even with all the assassination attempts and all. _This must be putting more stress on her than normal…_

…

"Oh God, what was I thinking?!" Nashi yelled frustrated. "Sweetie, are you okay?" Lucy asked. "Why wouldn't I be…" Nashi said sheepishly. He forgot he was in the guild hall randomly yelling. _Gotta do it._ He sighed. "Hey everybody…I'm, uh, gonna be bringing a, um, girl back here…she's a kinda different, but, uh, yeah please be nice to her…"He explained to the guild. Too shocked for words, the guild had suddenly become quiet. Rani broke the silence screaming, "YOUR'E BRINGING A GIRL HOME? VOLUNTARILY?!" Then a series of congratulations and embarrassing comments were made making Nashi blush even more than he thought was possible.

…

Rani had run into the bathroom and broke down sobbing. She liked Nashi a lot, but was too afraid to show it. Good thing she inherited her father's personality, no way would she want to be clingy like her mother. Just then Flora entered the bathroom and found her crying in a stall. Flora was the daughter of Gajeel and Levy Redfox who had just returned from her job with her parents this morning. "Hey, you okay?" She asked, "Um, I heard what happened…did you really expect him to, you know, like you back?" Rani shook her head, she confessed to him two years ago and he told her that he did not like her like that and said he just wanted to be friends. The bookworm sighed as she eyed her friend, "You'll get through this. I'm with you." Rani cried even more and hugged her friend.

…

"Well, shit…" Lauren thought. She had been cornered by three beefy guys, and she was almost certain she could outrun them, _almost_ , you can't judge a book by its cover after all. They had seen her take of her eyepatch for just a second and this happens. _Yay…more crap!_ Lauren thought exasperated. She did want to avoid any injury at any cost, she did not appreciate being hurt and she was pretty sure the three dumbasses hate pain too. But they had blocked all available escape routes making it impossible to escape. She would have to fight her way out of this. Momo saw this to but did not move out of her hiding spot; it would put both of them in even more danger. It was easier to just concentrate on the battle.

"Alright little girl… we ain't gonna hurt ya…just come over here." One of the three boys around her age said as he came closer. "Bullshit. You're around my age and I know for a fact that that you're gonna try and kill me, or beat me up. So back away and you assholes will spare yourself a lot of pain." They came in closer and eventually backed her up into a wall. _Crap…I have to fight now._ Hesitantly, she stood up straight and faced her opponents. "Feisty, aren't we? Well let's see what happens when I do this-" The young boy had just tried to punch her in the face. Lauren swiftly dodged saying, "Slow and sloppy…Kung Fu am I correct? Well, this is how you really punch…" With a smirk, the young dragonslayer surrounded her fist with magic energy and blasted the stupid boy into the ground.

The other men had suddenly launched at her in a fury, avenging their fallen friend. "Yeah, protecting your own…I get that. But if your friend does stupid shit, you shouldn't either." Lauren said as she blew all three of them into a fountain. When she knocked out the muggers she decided to finally take a look around.

She had somehow made it all the way to the middle of town and had weird, terrified looks from the crowd that had formed around her. "MONSTER! WITCH! DEMON! BRAT! DEVIL KIN!" Lauren was slowly becoming engulfed by the screams of the citizens, she could not take it anymore, and it was too much. "SHUT UP! THEY ATTACKED MY FIRST!" This only made everything worse however, as the chants became louder and louder.

…

Nashi was dragged into Makarov's office almost immediately after he uttered that sentence. He was set down on a chair and Makarov asked him, "I heard what you said, how is she different?" Nashi was caught off guard by the question and did not really want to answer it. "She's an, uh, not exactly, um, human…" Nashi whispered. "Boy, you better tell me, or you're in deep trouble." Master said ominously. Gulping, Nashi mumbled his answer once again, looking down the entire time. "Nashi, do you want me to get Lucy…" Nashi shook his head vigorously, knowing his mother would go to the extremes to extract info out of him especially involving a girl, even if his mom failed, Mirajane would force it out of him. "She's an, um, halfblood…" Master nodded sagely and said, "I figured… and it doesn't seem like the others heard what you said…but I know that they're not actually monsters so no need to worry I understand." Nashi nodded quickly and just as he stood up he heard a large explosion.

"What was that?" Master yelled. Then they both ran downstairs only to see a girl being chased around, dodging attacks and insults by the villagers of Magnolia. "I DON'T WANNA HURT YOU!" She yelled. Dumbfounded, Nashi called out to her. "LAUREN!" As the girl turned around she yelled, "GET EVERYONE OUTTA HERE!"

…

 **Derpy's back ya'll! I wanna let all of you know that I have big plans for this story so stay tuned! Also SECOND CHAPTER! Appreciate all of the followers! Please read and review! Have an awesome day!**


	3. Trust

**Chapter Three**

 **Trust**

Nashi was completely petrified; _there was freaking hole in wall_! When he heard Lauren give the signal to evacuate, he hesitated and finally managed to drag all the guild members out of the building. Turning back he saw that the mob had engulfed the young girl and had taken to beating her to death. But when she looked into her eyes, he saw that she didn't want help at all. Looking around he saw flying cat carrying a small, wooden box; staring at the villagers with contempt and hatred.

The other members were too shocked to move; a half –blood was in the guild hall. Nobody made a move to help and the master only looked down in reverence. The recognized her for what she was immediately because of her eye. Any half-blood would have at least one eye that changed color depending on mood. Nashi had escaped that fate even though his father was a demon; he was one of the few that were truly human. People hated half-bloods because they had an immense amount of power. They could annihilate countries if they wanted to and the people of the world decided to get rid of them before they could hurt them. It was stupid, really. In truth none of them had done anything despite their abuse and circumstances.

Nashi was snapped back into reality when he saw a bloodstained knife come out of Lauren's side.

…

Momo watched sadly as her best friend was getting hurt. She couldn't help; Lauren hated help. Every time someone offered them a home, food or money; it had all been a trick. The end result was Lauren's obvious trust issues; she won't follow anyone without being on guard. It had been ages since she was free. Momo sighed and clutched the medicine box closer to her; someone was going to get hurt and they would need the potions and bandages in the tiny box.

Lauren was not aware of all of her issues or strengths herself. Momo knew that Lauren saw herself as a girl just living her life, but the purple exceed saw a lot more than that. She was strong and persevered through all the bullshit in her life. She never complained and rarely cried; she was smart too.

That was when she saw the flash of silver. Momo didn't worry because she knew that Lauren was unbreakable, but it would hurt. Momo started to glide towards her friend, figuring out which herbs would heal Lauren the fastest.

…

 _Well…CRAP…_ Lauren thought as she looked down at her wound. Deep crimson blood ran down her side, staining her blouse. It hurt like hell but Lauren couldn't do anything until she immobilized the crowd. Taking a deep breath Lauren let out a small wave of energy that caused most of the villagers to faint; leaving them in peaceful sleep.

Once again, the stinging pain of the slit had returned, causing Lauren to stumble to a nearby table. She tried to avoid stepping on anybody because that would've been rude. Sitting down Lauren took the box from Momo's paws and started to treat her injuries. The exceed's lack of thumbs would made the wound worse, so Lauren always treated her own wounds.

Taking the alcohol, she applied some onto her side and winced in pain. She learned to scream on the inside in case anybody heard her yell. Momo handed her a thread and needle with a sympathetic look. Holding in her breath, Lauren started to slowly stich herself up, her eye twitching the entire process. When her work was done, she let out a sigh and bandaged herself.

Turning around, Lauren clearly saw the look on the guilds faces. One word could describe it-terror. Complete utter terror shadowed everyone's expressions. Awkwardly, Lauren stared back trying to find the right words to say.

"Hey there! Name's Lauren! Sorry about the mess…" She said charismatically.

…

A new day had arrived when Nashi had finally explained what happened, everyone was curious and jumpy. Lucy and Natsu were specifically worried seeing as their own child could have been like that. The couple was lucky to have a human baby; the chance of a regular child were so close to zero, that it almost seemed impossible. Nashi cleared his throat to get the guild's attention once again.

"Now I know you guys aren't really comfortable with my new guest… But she's been through a lot of crap and I would kinda appreciate it if you guys...you know… treated her like a normal person?" Nashi gulped, he had meant to make an inspiring speech about accepting differences but failed miserably.

Everyone slightly nodded, but the silence was still unnerving. Whispers and murmurs went through the crowd and there was a hushed silence when the master came up to speak.

"You all have to accept those for who they are…not what they are. You-" Master was cut off by a person behind him.

"He's right. All creatures of this world should be defined by their actions…not their status. Everyone should be given a fair chance, man or woman, girl or boy, human or half-blood. We're all on the same boat, and we all don't plan on jumping ship. Now I'm saying everybody has rights; rights that should make this world a friendlier place. I'm not asking you guys to change your lifestyle or reputation because of me…I'm just telling you what my opinions are. If you want me to leave and never come back, I'll do that. If you want me to stay and be a part of something beyond my expectations… That's cool too. The choice is yours…" Lauren finished her speech, standing tall and proud, and Nashi couldn't take her eyes of her.

Master's smile widened at the girl's bravery and looked at his children fondly. "So what's it gonna be brats? She got into your thick skulls yet?"

…

Lucy was the first to react, standing up and walking across the room, she pulled her son and Lauren into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Gradually, everyone stood up and joined the group hug. Master grinned as he stretched out his body to pull all his kids into a warm hug. Lucy was proud of her son, for not only standing up for what was right, but for what was kind.

There was only one person who didn't join the others; for she was in the corner plotting of ways to get her beloved Nashi back.

…

 **GAH! NEW CHAPTER! CRAY CRAY! So tired! But hopefully ya'll like itand enjoy it! Sorry it took so long, LIFE GOT IN THE WAY! But I'm gonna have to somehow wake up to get to school on time tomorrow… XD DERPY OUT!**


	4. What Now

**Chapter Four**

 **What Now?**

As the two walked down the street, Nashi suddenly asked, "So I know the only way you can tell that a halfblood is really a halfblood is that their eye colors change but," Nashi looked around nervously before continuing, "Why does it do that? What do the colors even mean?" He turned around to see Lauren had stopped walking and was staring at the ground. Surprised, Nashi stuttered, "Y-you d-don't have to answer if you don't w-want to…"

Before he could finish his sentence the girl had replied, "No it's fine… So I guess I'll try to explain the best I can even though it's pretty confusing…" Taking in a deep breath, she continued, "So you know how the color blue is like, a sad color right? Well, when I'm upset or whatever it'll turn blue and pretty much is the suckiest thing in the world since it makes it harder to not show how scared or how unhappy you are. I have to be careful since certain people take advantage of that. You following?"

With a nod of understanding Nashi stared at Lauren silently begging her to continue. Sighing, Lauren resumed her explanation, "So that's how it works with every other feeling…and sometimes when I feel conflicted about something there's gonna be two or more colors and stuff. And also you know how there are some emotions that are just waaaaaay to weird or much? Yeah, the eye kinda does a spectrum thingy…is that how I should say it?" Nashi noticed that she was slightly uncomfortable now that he knew something about her. "Nah, I get it…Wanna head back to the guild?" Hesitantly Lauren quietly agreed and followed the energetic boy back to Fairy Tail.

…

"WHAT THE HELL?" Rani screamed causing an elderly couple to stare at her. Rani had followed Nashi to make sure Lauren would not pull a move on him, but it was the other way around. He was trying to be friendly with her in order to get to the next level. She was glad that she had gotten her mother's stalking skills, without them she would have been easily caught. Regaining her sanity, she stomped back to the guild in rage to devise her master plan.

As she opened the doors she immediately saw her brother and Lauren engaged in an excited conversation. A bright idea just popped into her head as she planned everything out.

First she would make Storm fall for Lauren or the other way around, second she would "subtly" push them closer and closer until finally Rani could have Nashi all to herself. And nobody else in the entire universe ever…

…

Lauren was talking to Storm when she saw Rani walk in. Before she could have a friendly and decent conversation she was dragged into the master's office. Shocked to see it was Nashi who had done so she yelled, "WHAT THE HELL DIPSHIT?!" Nashi looked confused and replied with, "Why are you yelling? On your period or something?" Lauren blushed and looked at the master who had been trying to get her attention for a while. Clearing his throat he said, "I have a proposal for you Lauren." Nodding but unsure of what was going on, master continued.

"Would you like to join the guild?"

"EHHHHH?"

"I know that you are not used to being in one place at once…but I can assure you that we can protect you."

"Oh, no it's not that… it's just… stuff like this happened before and after a month or so I had to leave due to…certain reasons…"

"If that does happen in the future we still consider you part of our home."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course my dear. Home will always be home."

"And I can leave whenever?"

"Yes."

"Um…Then sure…I don't mind."

"Welcome to Fairy Tail my child."

"Thanks a lot."

…

Lauren walked out of the master's office with a smile on her face and a rainbow guild mark on her right shoulder. The normally busy guild hall did not notice her come out and continued to be noisy. She sat down at the bar and ordered a beer. Mira did not notice anything since there were so many people to cater to. Lauren chugged the entire mug in one go and decided to leave to get some rest for tomorrow. She was pretty sure the next day would need a lot of energy. Just when she was about to leave someone had grabbed her wrist.

"Where ya going?" Nashi asked as he let go of her wrist. "To camp…I'm kinda tired." Lauren said as she faked a yawn. Nashi sweat dropped and said, "Even someone as stupid as me can see through that lie." Shrugging off the situation, Lauren started to leave the building once again. "Are you still trying to leave?" Nashi asked. Giving Nashi a look of annoyance caught him off guard and caused him to shut up. Once she left the building, she saw Momo waiting for her while leaning against the wall.

"You actually joined…idiot" Momo smirked at her friend's rash decision. "Meh." Lauren replied in a nonchalance manner. "You know…we are leaving in a week's time…" The flying exceed reminded. "Yeah…" She replied.

…

Nashi was quiet for the first time during dinnertime which caused his parents to stare at him with an extremely creepy intensity. "Honey…Are you okay?" Lucy asked her son with serious concern. "Yeah, why?" Nashi replied.

Just then Happy entered the room and announced, "OH MY FISH… NASHI JUST REPLIED LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" Nashi shrugged off Happy's insult and said, "I'm going to bed early… Night." Leaving everyone in the Dragneel household in utter shock, Nashi climbed up the stairs and went to his bedroom.

…

"I know what's wrong with him." Natsu said as he started to eat his food again. "What do you mean?" Lucy asked slightly confused. "He's got a girl on his mind…" Natsu explained. Lucy ran over to the trash can to spit out her food in shock that Natsu noticed this and that her son was not a dense block. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?! WHO IS IT?!" Lucy choked out. "I think it's that Lauren girl…Yeah I know that look 'cause that's what happened to me when I met you." Natsu said. Blushing, Lucy said, "Oh…Well should I interfere? Or let this happen on its own?" Shaking his head, the father replied, "These things take time… How long did it take me?" Lucy was desperate at this point, "I AM NOT GONNA WAIT TEN SOMETHING YEARS FOR MY BOY TO GET HIMSELF A GIRL!" Natsu chuckled at her behavior and told her, "We should stay out of it…but if he asks for help we should give advice…NOT DO IT FOR HIM!" Sighing, Lucy said, "Fine…I wait…for now."

…

 **I AM SO SORRY! I HAD STUFF AND MIDDLE SCHOOL AND HIGH SCHOOL APPLICATIONS AND JUST AN OVERALL GAHHHHH! Here's a new chapter so I hope ya like it. Kinda in a rush so I HAVE TO GOOOOO! DERPY OUT!**


End file.
